1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to chemical reaction systems, and particularly concerns an ozone system for neutralizing a chemical compound.
2. Discussion
Recent peace time efforts have included the dismantling of large amounts of chemical weapons currently being held in stock piles. These chemical weapons include munitions such as missiles and other projectiles containing large amounts of chemicals that can be harmful to humans upon exposure. As part of the dismantling effort, it is desirable to neutralize these munitions by removing and neutralizing the chemicals contained therewithin.
The problems associated with the neutralization of chemical-containing munitions involve several considerations. Firstly, because exposure to these chemicals can be harmful to humans, it is desirable that the neutralization procedure enhance a containment of the liquid and vapor components of these chemicals. This reduces the likelihood that liquid or vapor components of these chemicals could escape from the dismantling site where they could come in contact with the surrounding ground or ground water, escape into the atmosphere or contact humans directly or indirectly.
Secondly, in the neutralization of chemical munitions, it is preferred that the procedure by which chemical compounds are removed from within chemical munitions can substantially purge the chemical compounds from within the munitions being dismantled.
Thirdly, it is undesirable to transport chemical munitions from their current stockpile locations to other locations where a neutralization facility is located, because of the possibility of damaging the munitions, and the associated possibility of allowing these chemical compounds to escape from within the munition enclosures. This possibility is especially apparent in the transportation of munitions over long distances by land, by air and by sea, in combination with the multiple handling procedures involved in such transportation. It is therefore desirable that a mobile neutralization system be employed that can be transported to a munitions stockpile location for on-site neutralization activity. The feasibility of this procedure, however, is currently limited by the use of certain neutralization chemicals and equipment which are themselves difficult or dangerous to transport, such as high temperature incinerators and chlorine.
The need therefore exists for a mobile chemical neutralization system that does not employ chemicals or equipment that are difficult or dangerous to transport, which is able to enhance a containment of both the liquid and vapor components of the chemical compounds being neutralized, and which is also able to substantially remove the chemical compounds from within chemical munitions.